


Little Light

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: Prompt: "I wish that I could say I am a light that never goes out. But I flicker from time to time."





	Little Light

Oh little one,  
Ever so curious  
Switching to and fro  
From questioning the stars  
Why they twinkle  
Then the sea  
Wondering why it moves  
Oh little one  
Never lose your spark  
For it is what makes you  
Hopefully this time around  
You may see your way the whole way through

Oh sun  
So high in the sky  
You shine so bright  
Why do you rise?  
And why do you hide?  
Oh sun  
Why do you cry?  
Have I not done you proud?  
I have helped many  
And kept my light  
That is much is true  
But if I am honest  
When you go away  
I wish that I could  
Say I am a light that  
Never goes out  
But I  
Flicker  
From time to time

Oh sun  
So high in the sky  
Could one day I meet you?  
Among the stars  
And above the sea  
Upon the wind  
Just to hear you say

“Hello again, My little one”


End file.
